100 Moments
by pinstripedtales
Summary: 100 Moments of Hunger Games written in 100 word drabbles - variety of characters/pairings. Each chapter's theme courtesy of Maristela Freesia's The 100 Theme Challenge, found in the Hunger Games forums.
1. Can You Hear Me? , AnnieFinnick

Sometimes she thought she could feel his presence.

Usually, it was when she was at her wit's end. When Finlee wouldn't stop crying, or when dirty diapers made her gag, or when nightmares gave her insomnia.

Annie couldn't describe it. It was just a feeling, a change in the air, but somehow she knew it was Finnick.

She felt silly when, one night, she whispered, "Can you hear me?" She waited, and right before she berated herself, there it was.

A warm feeling, full of lightness and strength. The essence of Finnick. He would never leave her. He never could.


	2. Alcohol , Haymitch

He didn't like alcohol. The taste was bitter and it burned going down his throat. It made him feel like he was out of his body, not in control. It was like he was taking medicine, all day, every day.

But this was, at least, torture he could inflict on himself. He could make himself feel bad, taste bad, smell bad. He could make himself puke and give himself a headache and maybe, if he was lucky, hurt himself on a particularly drunken night.

This, this alcohol, was his punishment. Haymitch had won the Games, now he had to pay.


	3. Drowning , Peeta

Peeta Mellark had never been scared of drowning. When would he have worried? In his first Games, there were plenty of ways to die, but drowning never made the list.

But now, standing on a pedestal with a fake leg and no idea how to swim, he was worried. He stood there for a while, getting increasingly nervous as Finnick swam over. This was it. He would push Peeta off and watch him drown to death. Sick.

Just as Peeta went to jump in and finish the job himself, he stopped, because there it was, on Finnick's wrist.

Haymitch's bracelet.


	4. Moon , Glimmer

The first night in the arena, Glimmer is fascinated by the bright circle in the sky.

"Did the Gamemakers enhance the moon?" she asks Clove during one of their night watches.

Clove rolls her eyes. "What?"

Glimmer hates Clove's tone, but she can't back down. "The moon. It's so bright. Did they change it?"

Clove actually turns to look at her now. "That's how the moon always looks." She scoffs. "You really are all beauty and no brain, aren't you?"

As Clove moves away, Glimmer simmers. It's not her fault she's from District 1, the land of lights and smog.


	5. What If , GaleMadge

"What if we had children?"

Madge looked surprised by Gale's question, and it was justified. They'd been eating dinner, discussing Madge's trip to the library, of all things.

Madge set her fork down. "You want them now? We're not even married yet."

"Not now," Gale groused, feeling his neck warm. "Just… later. In general."

Madge smiled and grabbed his hand. "Of course I want children. Especially yours. How could you doubt that?"

Gale shrugged, but felt better. After his first fiasco of talking about marriage and children with a girl and being turned down flat, it never hurt to check.


	6. Eyes , KatnissPeeta

"I want her to have your eyes," Peeta whispers to Katniss one night. His body is curved with hers and his hand is spread over Katniss' stomach. He stares at the bump, mesmerized by the kicking he can feel from the little person inside.

Katniss frowns. "I'm not sure it matters."

"Mm?" Peeta hums.

"Well, I have grey eyes, but they're like light blue. You have pale blue eyes. Our eyes are almost the same color."

Peeta laughs. Of course Katniss would see things in a practical, no-nonsense light. "I guess you're right," he agrees. "She'll be both of us."


	7. Tears, Cato

He _cries_ when Clove dies. Godforsaken _tears_. He makes sure no one sees because he could use some sponsor money to win this thing – and damn it, he's going to _win this thing_.

Step one, hunt down the son of a bitch that killed her. Cato doesn't hesitate to go into the high grass across the arena. He hasn't gone there yet, but he's ending this now.

District 11 isn't hard to find. He doesn't even look surprised to see Cato. They stare at each other, poised to find, silent until Cato quietly says, "I'm going to kill you."


	8. Insane , FinnickMagsAnnie

At every stop on her Victory Tour, Annie went missing. Every time she ran off, Mags sent Finnick to search for her. It was concerning at first, then a bit amusing, but simply irritating by the end.

"I need you to find Annie," Mags told Finnick one night in District 1. They were eating at the Mayor's and Annie was, predictably, missing.

Finnick scowled. "We should cut this trip short. She's _insane_, Mags. This is getting ridiculous."

Mags looked at him, disappointed. Finnick felt it like a punch in the gut. "We're all insane, Finnick. That's why she needs us."


	9. Princess , MadgePosy

"I'll be the princess and you can be my servant!" Posy cried. "You have to do whatever I tell you."

Madge wasn't sure that Gale would appreciate this game. Not because he didn't think that Posy was the sweetest girl to walk the planet, but because he wasn't crazy about Madge babysitting his sister in the first place. Madge could only imagine his reaction if the town "princess" was teaching his little sister to play princesses.

"_Madge!_" Posy cried from the doorway. "We need flowers!"

Madge smiled and followed her out the door. Gale would have to get over it.


	10. Dreams , JohannaFinnick

Johanna gave up on dreams the moment she was reaped.

Dreams didn't matter in the arena – they only got you killed. Afterward, they killed her family. A husband and children weren't conceivable thoughts.

But when she and Finnick discovered each other during their mentoring years, she started dreaming again. Victors understood each other.

The first night they spent together, Johanna dreamed. Her and Finnick. They could get married. They could have children. They could make a family.

Her hopes were again shattered when Finnick awoke with regret and apologies, scurrying out of the room, refusing to speak to her.


	11. Grandparent, KatnissMrsEverdeen

Katniss and her mother had the trip planned for weeks, and Katniss got nervous as it approached. She didn't know how to have the conversation. Did she straight out tell her mother? Did she hint around it? Peeta would probably have a cute idea, but Katniss didn't do cute.

Probably another sign that this baby was a bad idea.

She practiced in front of the mirror, stupid as she felt, searching for the words. But it turned out it didn't matter. Her mom got off of the train, evaluated her, and said, "I'm going to be a grandmother, aren't I?"


	12. Ocean , Glimmer

She'd never seen the ocean.

She was a Career and she was beautiful and she wanted to win the games. Living in District 1 showed her the benefits of fame and glory. She wanted her face on balloons, and her fashion to become the rage in the Capitol.

But even more, Glimmer wanted to go on her Victory Tour. District 1 afforded her a good education – an education that included District 4 and its oceans. She'd seen the people from there – Finnick Odair not the least of them – and knew, without a doubt, that she would visit.


	13. Dance , MadgeGale

"Dancing lessons?" Gale stared at Madge, eyebrows raised.

She shrugged. "You know. For our first wedding dance."

He scowled at "wedding." Gale wasn't crazy about the cost or the fanfare, but Madge, Posy, and Hazelle's excitement forced his agreement

"It can't be a dance from 12? One we both know?"

Madge bit her lip. She hated their class differences. They didn't _know_ the same dances. She was about to back down when Gale sighed.

"Okay," he said, "let's do it."

She barely contained her excitement, but her joy cut short at Gale's next question.

"So how much will this cost?"


	14. Sword, CatoClove

Cato and Clove are sharing the night watch duty, although it's much easier with only Marvel and (mostly) timid competitors left.

Cato whispers, "I want 12 dead."

Clove nods. "I'll do it."

"You had a chance," Cato gripes. "Should have taken her out at the Cornucopia. You had her in plain sight."

"She's tricky," Clove hisses. She pauses. "Hunt her and then break the alliance? Or break the alliance and then hunt her?"

Cato pulls out his sword. "Say the word and he's gone." He gestures to Marvel.

"No," Clove shakes her head. "Too easy. Tomorrow. We'll finish him then."


	15. Waiting , Finnick

He didn't bring home his first eight tributes. Finnick found that it was easier not to care. He was tempted to stop pooling resources from sponsors. He was tempted to tell his tributes to break the Career alliance and start a bloodbath.

When his first tribute asked for advice, Finnick gave all the information he had. Then he watched as the kid got stabbed in the back and bled to death in the Cornicopia.

After that, the only advice Finnick wanted to give was: wait. Wait for death. Wasn't that what they were all doing anyway?

Just waiting to die.


	16. Ice , Katniss

One day, it was too much. She had to get out. Away from the Games talk, her mom, the constant surveillance.

So she ran to the woods. Under the fence and past the usual hunting spots to the lake where her father taught her how to swim. She stripped off her clothes, ignoring the chill in the air, and jumped.

The water was freezing, like ice. If she kept her head under long enough, she would probably die.

Tempting as it was, Katniss forced herself out of the water. She didn't win the Games just to die right after them.


	17. Morning , MadgeGale

"Hey, wake up," Gale whispered, nudging Madge. She tried to peer at Gale in the dark.

"Gale? What time is it?" She slowly sat up. Gale gently kissed her before whispering, "Get dressed. We have to do something."

Madge didn't move. "This early?"

"Trust me."

They bundled up and trudged on top of a hill, overlooking a valley. They sat down, Madge in between Gale's legs.

"What are we doing?"

Gale kissed her neck. "Just watch."

Madge watched the horizon light with reds, oranges, pinks. Gale hugged her and Madge glanced back at him with a smile.

"I love you."


End file.
